Master
by cristina reid
Summary: Ever wonder why Arthurs teeth stick out on the corners? Ever wonder why Merlin wears a hankercheif? I have and this is what I though off. Read and youll find their deepest darkest secrets. SLASH! OOC Arthur


Warnings! Slash, scary and disturbing topics. You are warned, I scared myself! XD

Merlin was called into Arthurs chambers. Again. Third time today and Merlin, being the kind of slave that liked to give into his master went without complain. He enjoyed every moment of his masters teasing mouth.

Merlin knocked twice then walked into the chambers.

He held his folded hands in front of him and stood staring at the floor, waiting by the door and the blond next to the window turned. "Merlin." He said darkly, as he walked towards the boy.

Which was his cue to walk forward, so Merlin did. He walked until he reached the middle of the room where Arthur now stood, Merlin then stopped and stared back at the ground.

Arthur raised his head high. "You know what to do."

Merlins blue eyes trailed towards Arthurs green ones. He smiled darkly, then slowly reached up to his neck grabbed onto his hankerchief.

Arthur smiled wide and breathed out, just as his face started to change. His cheeks sucking in just a little. His eyes changing shape and a much lighter color.

His teeth changing form.

Merlin finished removing his hankerchief revealing a pale neck that had tiny holes near the jugular vein.

Arthur moved in closer, bringing his mouth towards Merlin.

Merlin shut his eyes at feeling Arthurs breath near his neck. He heard it, the squashing sound. Then his mouth fell open in a silent scream as he felt the teeth sink in. That silent scream quickly turning into a breathy moan.

He loved it. he loved feeling Arthur this close. Sucking his blood, draining him.

"Arthur." He whimpered, then he moaned again. He brought his hands to the blond hair and dragged his nails through the sculp. He opened his mouth and moaned louder when the blond pulled him closer and dug his teeth in more, sucking hungrily.

Arthur pulled away, blood dripping down his sharp teeth and Merlins neck. The blond took a deep breath before lounging his teeth back into the skin. He turned Merlin around and pushed him towards the bed.

Arthur pushed the brunet onto the bed, never removing his hungry mouth from the neck.

Merlin opened his legs so Arthur could fall between them. Arthur dragged his nails down the thin legs, pulling the pants down with them. He only pulled himself out of his own pants. Lined himself at the entrance and without warning thrust into the opening.

This time making Merlin scream out from the pain.

Arthur pulled his mouth away from the neck, the blood dripping even more from his open mouth as he began a slow and rough pace. Slowly pulling out that slamming back in.

Merlins back arched off the bed, his nails digging into the t-shirt above him as Arthur began a quicker and harder pace.

The blond moaned and groaned loudly. He teeth still sticking out of the corners of his mouth.

Merlin screamed out as he felt himself cum and pulled the blond closer smashing their lips together, as Arthur slammed his hand against the headboard with a louder groan when Merlin tightend around him. He stilled himself and humped the bottom half of his body, feeling himself release.

Merlin pulled his now bloody lips away from Arthurs and stared up at the blond when he felt something hot fill his entrance.

Arthur stared back down at the brunet as he felt the last of his cum disapeared from his body and into the one that held his cock tightly. Arthur hissed loudly then licked the blood off his lips.

"I love your blood." The vampire stated darkly. "It's sweet and innocent."

Merlin stared back up through his blue orbs. His own blood stilled layered around his mouth from Arthurs lips. "I make sure to stay pure for my master. So when he drinks, he is happy."

Arthur smiled darkly then leaned down and licked up the rest of the blood from Merlins neck. He tounge trailed up the neck, to the jaw then into the mouth, which Merlin sucked gratefully with a moan.

Review Please :)


End file.
